User blog:Draco9904/My Wonder Woman and Aquaman Film Idea
This is my idea for a Wonder Woman and Aquaman team-up film. Th e film is part of my DCCU, which you can find in my blog posts page. This is a good idea in my opinion, you can share your thoughts too! Plot Diana Prince and Arthur Curry are rough crime-fighting partners/"acquintances" who have no idea of their backgrounds or how they got their powers. Both have the power of super-strength, while Arthur can also adapt to water environments and talk to animals. Arthur, as a loner, has the most trouble fitting in with regular people alongside Diana, since he knows people think he is a joke because of his "mermaid-like" powers, especially since his father died recently. Arthur knows that he has a background to do with the ocean, while Diana is still unsure of where she came from, after having amnesia at a young adult age. One of their earliest enemies was Cheetah, a female test subject for tests with Diana's blood to see if Diana's powers would be given to her. Unfortunately, the woman experiences severe pain instead and after coming in contact with other chemicals, including Arthur's blood, and her skin grows hair reminiscent to that of a cheetah, as she grows cheetah and gains medium level super-strength. Fortumately, after wrecking havoc in the city, Diana and Arthur manage to defeat her and was arrested by police. When the two partners are taken by Steve Trevor for questioning at a mysterious government-approved agency. When Steve claims that he may have information about their pasts, Diana and Arthur decide to join him to be taken to their respective homelands. However, they find that both of their homes have been destroyed. Arthur finds that he has a mother who came from Atlantis, which has been destroyed because of the pollution caused by humans. Diana finds that she came from a Greek-type race of Amazons, mainly consisting of women, in Themyscira, which has been mysteriously destroyed by man. Fortunately, Diana, Arthur and Steve discover a secret passage from both worlds that lead them to a save haven of both of the remaining Amazons and Atlanteans. At the safe haven, Arthur meets his mother Atla nna, while Diana (slowly regaining her past memories) meets her own mother Hippolyta. Arthur and Diana also meet Donna Troy and Kaldur'ahm, a young Amazon who wants to fight alongside the adult Amazons and a young Atlantean who has the power to manipulate small amounts of water into solid material to be used as a weapon, respectively. Apparently, Arthur's half-brother Orm, the self-proclaimed Ocean Master, has just declared war on the human "surface-dwellers" for poisoning their home of Atlantis, killing many innocent Atlanteans and disrespecting nature, alongside his second-in-command Black Manta, Kaldur'ahm's uncle. The Amazons and Atlanteans decide that Diana and Arthur must work together with them and fight against Ocean Master's forces and become true heroes as Wonder Woman and Aquaman respectively. Eventually Ocean Master and Manta are defeated and imprisoned in the Atlantean prisons. Wonder Woman and Aquaman accept their roles as the new Queen of Themyscira and King of Atlantis, respectively, as they set out to form a team of superheroes to defend the world. Category:Blog posts